Gate valves that are used in the oil and gas industry typically have a body with a flow passage extending through it. The flow passage intersects a central cavity. A gate is provided to move through the central cavity to block the flow passage. Seal rings are used to bridge a gap between the valve body and the gate to prevent fluid from flowing around the gate when the gate blocks the flow passage. There is a need for an improved seat assembly to prevent leaks in the valve.